Play Date
by listentoyourheart555
Summary: Futurefic. When their wives are at work, the only thing they could come up with was for the kids. McStizzie and Addex. ONESHOT


**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Daddy! De're here!" Pauline, Mark Sloan's three year old daughter said happily.

Mark smiled and her and picked her up in his arms. "I know. I heard the knock." He held her up in his one of his arms as they made their way to the front door. He used his other hand to open the door. "There they are." With that said, he gently put his daughter back on the ground.

"Hey." Alex said putting his own three and a half year old daughter on the ground.

Pauline jumped happily. "Jess! Wanna play dolls?"

Jessica nodded her head vigorously.

Pauline and Jessica both ran to the living room where Pauline had put her dolls for when her friend came over.

Alex's four year old daughter looked up at Mark. "Is Jason in his woom?" Melinda asked put her hands together in front of her.

"Yeah, go ahead." Mark told her. Jason was Mark's five year old son.

Melinda gave him a small smile and started to walk around him to the stairs.

Mark glanced at Melinda, then looked at Alex. "I still think she's scared of me."

Alex chuckled. "And whose fault is that?"

Mark shook his head. "Not mine, that's for sure."

Alex chuckled again and stepped inside the house, closing the door behind him. "Go figure both of our wives had to work at the hospital today."

"I think they planned it that way. Trying to get the kids to have what they call a play date, and us as supervisors." Mark said frowning.

Alex shrugged. "We're with them when we have 'play dates'-" He said using air quotes on 'play dates.' "-but it's not the same, because they're not here."

Mark gave him a strange look. "Did you just use air quotes?"

Alex glanced at the stairs. "Melinda's started to do it, and I think it's gotten on to me."

Mark started to laugh. "You're getting air quotes from your four year old daughter, you do realize that don't you?"

Alex frowned. "Well, if you put it that way…"

Mark chuckled. "Want something to drink?" He asked turning to walk to the kitchen.

Alex shook his head as he followed behind Mark. "No, I'm good."

He and Mark entered the kitchen. Alex walked over to sit on a chair at the table, and Mark walked over to the refrigerator to get himself a bottle of water.

"Do you ever wonder how we got here?" Mark asked walking to the table with a bottle of water in his hands.

Alex raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you getting all Ghandi or whatever?"

Mark rolled his eyes and sat on a chair across from where Alex was. "No, and if I was I'd completely blame Izzie." He said opening the bottle of water. "But I mean, seven years ago, I would of never imagined being married and having kids, and this whole domestic life style." He said taking a sip out of the bottle of water.

Alex nodded. "I get what you mean. When Addison and me adopted Melinda, we had no idea that we would be able to have a biological child, but she still had an egg left. When we found out that she was pregnant with Jessica… It was a miracle. I mean, I would of never imagined _that_ happening, but I'm glad it did." He said with a smile on his face.

Mark smirked. "Now who's Ghandi or whatever? What the hell does that mean anyway?"

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Pauline said running into the kitchen, a tear down her face. "I hit my knee. It hurts."

Mark put down his water bottle. "Come here." He gently lifted his daughter up and sat her on his right knee. "Which knee does it hurt?"

Pauline pointed to her left knee. She sniffled.

"Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Mark asked her.

Pauline looked at her father and nodded.

Jessica walked in and looked at her friend, and then looked at her father.

Alex smiled at her and picked her up to sit her on his knee as she looked at her friend.

"Alright. Let me see here…" Mark said raising up Pauline's left leg slightly and leaned down to give her knee two small kisses on it. He looked at her. "All better now?"

Pauline smiled and nodded.

Jessica had a confused look on her face. "I don't get t'it."

Alex looked at Jessica. "What don't you get?"

"Can a person have magical healing powers?" Jessica asked her father with a small huff.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do you ask that?"

Jessica shrugged. "Don't you's want to know too?"

"Ask your mother." Alex said lightly patting her knee.

Mark smiled at his daughter and tickled her on her stomach with the hand that wasn't holding her up on his knee.

Pauline giggled. "Daddy!" She said squealing and giggling.

"Daddy, where'd do babies come from?" Jessica asked looking at Alex.

Alex's eyes widened. "Wait until you're older." He said letting out a breath.

Mark continued to tickle his daughter who was in a fit of giggles.

"Why?" Jessica asked him curiously.

Alex gave her a small pat on her back. "You ask to many questions."

Jason walked into the kitchen, Melinda following behind him.

"Dad, can I get something to eat?" Jason asked.

Melinda stayed behind Jason, but looked over and smiled at her father.

Alex gave Melinda a smile back.

Mark had already stopped tickling Pauline when they walked into the kitchen. "Sure, what do you want?"

Jason thought for a moment. "I want toast… But I don't want it toasted." He gave him a nod.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, trying to grasp what his son was asking for. "So… You want bread?" He asked, still a little confused.

Jason nodded. "Yup!"

"Alright." Mark said lifting Pauline off his lap and putting her on the floor. "White? Wheat?" He asked as he walked over to where the bread was on the counter.

Jason blinked. "White."

"White?" Mark asked to make sure.

Jason shook his head. "No! Wheat."

"Wheat?" Mark asked for confirmation.

Jason shrugged. "White."

Mark completely turned to his son. "What?"

"Wheat." Jason said looking at his father.

Alex chuckled.

"Jason, do you want white or wheat?" Mark asked slowly.

Jason shrugged again. "I don't know. What's white and what's wheat?" He asked.

Mark sighed, but then smiled. He picked up the white bread. "This is the white bread." He picked up the wheat bread with his other hand. "And this my son, is wheat."

Jason nodded, a slow 'oh' forming on his mouth. "I get it now. I'll take the white."

Mark nodded. "One or more?" He asked tossing the wheat bread out of his hand and back onto the counter.

Alex lifted Jessica off his knee and her and Pauline ran around Jason and Melinda to go to the living room.

"One!" Jason said smiling.

Mark nodded again and walked over to him, handing his son the piece of white bread in his hand.

"Thanks dad!" Jason looked at Melinda. "Come on Melinda!" He said turning to walk out of the kitchen.

Melinda glanced at Mark, then quickly turned to follow close behind Jason.

Alex chuckled at her and looked at Mark. "My god, she is scared of you."

"I have no idea why!" Mark said moving to sit down on the seat he was sitting on before.

Alex shook his head and started to laugh.

**XXXXX**

"And that's how productive _my_ day got today." Mark said to his wife after he told her what went on that day. They were laying in bed that night.

Izzie smiled and put her head on his chest. "Sounds like it was fun."

Mark looked down at her. "Melinda is scared of me."

Izzie raised her head and put a hand on his cheek. "She'll soften up to you." She said with an amused smile.

Mark looked at the look on her face. "You find this funny."

Izzie shook her head, biting her bottom lip from smiling, or laughing for that matter. "No, not at all."

Mark nodded. "Yes you do." He started to grin. "Yes you do." He flipped out from under her to be on to of her.

Izzie started to laugh. "No I don't!"

Mark leaned down and kissed her. "Yes you do."

Izzie shook her head. "No I don't." She said with a smile and kissed him.

They continued with the kissing and the playful argument for quite awhile before they did a more active activity, trying to keep quiet because of the children, like they have done many nights before.

**XXXXX**

"Melinda and Jason are going to be such a cute couple when they get older." Addison said nodding knowingly to Alex.

Alex frowned. "No they're not."

Just then, the couple heard a small knock on their door.

"Come in sweetie." Addison called to the door knowing it was one of her two daughters.

Jessica opened the door enough for her to come in. She walked towards her parents bed, her mother's side, it was closest.

Addison helped Jessica onto their bed.

Jessica made her way in the middle of them and sat between them. She looked at her father, than at her mother. She then looked in front of her at the bed sheets.

Addison glanced at her husband, then at her daughter. "Jess, is there something you need."

Jessica looked up and thought for a moment before looking at her mother, nodding.

Addison waited until she started talking, when she didn't, she started to. "What is it?"

"Can a person have magical healing powers?" Jessica asked her mother.

Addison raised an eyebrow at her. "Magical healing powers?"

Jessica nodded. "Daddy told me to ask you." She told her.

Addison looked at her daughter, then raised her eyes up to look at her husband.

Alex looked at his wife and frowned with a shrug.


End file.
